Volturi Princess
by Mrs. Heather Cullen
Summary: Bella has been beaten by her dad since she was 11. Edward moves to Forks with a secret bigger than her's. He drastically changes her life for better and worse. She doesn't know how important she is, and the huge war she's about to cause. Lemons/Darkward.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

He was the mysterious new guy. I was the ugly swan. It's like we belonged together. I hadn't even met him and his eyes penetrated my soul and made me constantly remember his features. He kept me motivated to keep myself alive when my dad beat the shit out of me. When I wanted to get rid of Isabella Marie Swan from existence. And when I did meet him, he changed my perspective of my life and gave it meaning it never had before. Only until he found out where exactly my scars came from.

He killed my dad that night. And life is more horrific then I could've ever imagined. I was in a foster care somewhere in a little town in the middle of Canada. And being away from Edward isn't the hardest part. My new foster brother is worse than my dad could've ever been. He beat me daily and ended up raping me. And the creepiest thing was, he had the same eyes as Edward; a blood red. So didn't everyone else in my foster family. Just like Edward. And it's not the weirdest part.

The other night I heard them all talking. My name was mentioned quite a few times with words that were stuck inside my head and made me dizzy. _Kidnap. Plan. Volturi. Princess. Prince. _And _Edward. _The day I met Edward, was the day my life would never, be the same.

**Okay, so here's the thing. I know every story i've put up has managed to be deleted. I just can't stick to an idea long and any story you've read that i've deleted i'm soo sorry. But me and my best friend are writing this together so i WILL NOT DELETE THIS STORY until its absolutely finished. I hope you stick around and read it. (: I hope you like it and review review please!**

** XOXO,**

** Heather **


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

BPOV:

I looked at her. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and blood on her face. It was also caked into her hair. She had old and new scars scattering her body. And that girl was me.

If I remember correctly, it's been about six years since Renee, my mom, passed away. They just found her on the kitchen floor with blood covering the floor and a knife on the kitchen table. Nobody knew who the murderer was. And they didn't even do a good investigation. My dad Charlie, was the chief of police and I was suspicious about him for mom's death, and why he didn't put up a bigger investigation on his wife. And ever since that night, he's beat me. Not the whole slap in the face ordeal, but he would talk down to me and call me a slut like Renee, and push me until I feel over. He kicked and kicked me and then just started beating me senseless.

People at school learned to stay away from me when I literally snapped at Angela Weber when she asked how I got these marks. That was the day I realized I was slowly turning into a spawn of Charles Swan. Soon, everyone close to me disappeared outta my life. Jacob, my ex-best friend and I gotten into a huge fight and got really angry. So angry. I've never seen someone get so angry. He was literally shaking like he had ten energy drinks. He started to avoid me and found new friends. Mike knew that when I went off at Angela, that I turned crazy. Jessica and Lauren always disliked me. And Tyler, Eric, and Ben just did what everyone else did.

I was alone. And I didn't really mind it. I've always veered away from social events and stayed home and curled up with a good book. Not anymore though. Now I just always wanna leave the house now. I want to get away from Charlie. But the more I wasn't home, the more steamed he got and the more beatings I had.

I looked in the mirror and smeared foundation over my marks to hide some of them. I put a swift line of eyeliner and went to get dressed. I slipped into some tight fitting jeans and a random shirt and a pair of old black converse. I snuck downstairs quietly not knowing if Charlie left or not. I looked out the window. He didn't. I rushed to grab my bag, and my sweatshirt. I thought about grabbing a granola bar, but I didn't really care.

I sped to my truck and the engine roared when I turned the ignition. Oh shit. Charlie probably woke up and knew I caused the noise. Dammit.

I drove at a normal pace until I reached the parking lot. I sat in my truck for about ten minutes and listened to music. I was kind of early so I just waited. But I got bored and sat on the bed of my truck and listened to my iPod. Suddenly, a shiny silver Volvo sped into the parking lot and found the nearest vacant spot. Must be some newbie's. I closed my eyes again and thought about how in a couple days they'd be laughing at me too. I opened my eyes to find a gorgeous guy right across the lot. He had tousled bronze hair and a pair of blood red eyes. That made me shiver. Whoever else was with him had the same pair of red eyes but he had curly brown hair.

Unexpectedly, the bronze haired guy turned to look at me. Well look away buddy, nothing to see here. If you look a little to your right you'll see the other girls staring. I was the first to break eye contact. The way his eyes looked through me made me think he had this special gift to see through clothes. I covered my chest with my arms and grabbed my bag and darted inside ignoring all the names that were yelled out.

I opened my locker and shoved my bag in there with unnecessary force. I grabbed my things for English. I turned around and ran into something hard and cold and made me drop my books and fall backwards. I hit the part of my head the Charlie had shoved into the corner of the mantle and it made me wince in pain. I didn't even bother to look up because they were probably laughing too. I slowly got up and grabbed all my books and ran to English.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a velvet like voice call out. But I kept on running.

I managed to make it through lunch, and now I had Biology to go to. Then gym. But I'm probably skipping gym. Again, I was early but I sat in my seat anyway. I set my head down on my arms and tilted it to the left to look out the window. I didn't know how long I was looking there until the chair beside me scraped across the floor.

I looked up into the red eyes of the bronze haired mystery man. I sat up and just looked down. I barely even heard him when he talked.

"I'm sorry for knocking into you. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said with a slight crooked smile that made my heart beat faster. What was wrong with me? The minute he says he's sorry and introduces himself to me I get all girlie? Get a hold of yourself, Bella!

"It's fine." I said pretty coldly. He was just gonna hate me when he heard the rumors. I looked up with a glare and saw his shocked face.

"Usually when people introduce themselves they say their names back." He said with a small sad smile.

"Bella. Happy now?" I snapped. I looked away and thankfully Mr. Banner started class. I may get beaten every freakin' day, but I did pretty well on class work.

"Okay everyone, I graded your tests from last week and I'm going to pass them out." He stated. I watched as he walked around and handed them to each student. He came to me and softly dropped it to my desk.

"Nice job Miss Swan. Best grade in the class." He gave her a wink and walked away. I stared down at her paper and looked at the crisp A+ in bright red ink. Just like Edward's eyes. I was really tempted to look at him, but I didn't. I didn't need anyone. The minute I turn eighteen, I'm outta here. Forever.

Mr. Banner made us do some work, but I swiftly and quickly did it by myself even though he had insisted I help Edward. Ha-ha, Mr. Banner. You're so funny.

Class ended and I literally bolted out of the room wincing in pain as my head throbbed. I ripped my locker open and shoved everything into my bag so I could grab it with ease after gym. Yeah, yeah, I know I said I was skipping but I didn't feel like getting some good hits. I just decided to stay.

I walked into gym without the 'proper gym clothing etiquette' as Coach Clapp called it. Extremely pointless when all you did was fall down. And I refuse to show the marks on my legs to anyone.

"Oh, hello Miss Isabella Swan. Lovely for you to join us. May I ask you where your gym clothes are?" Coach asked.

"I didn't wear them." I said like he was dumb.

"Well, luckily for you I have an extra," he threw me the clothes. "Go change." I sighed and walked slowly to the bathroom. I changed into the stupid blue shorty shorts and a yellow Forks Spartans t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and my legs showed way too many scars and bruises and a fresh new cut from last night. I put my hair up and headed back to class. When I opened the doors into the gym, everyone stared. They gasped and whispered and just stared. They couldn't even be subtle about it. And the new kid, Emmett Cullen, was scrutinizing me. I saw rage flash through his eyes for a moment, but quickly he remained composure.

"Okay, pairs for some badminton. Tyler and Ben. Lauren and Angela. Isabella and Emmett…" After I found out Emmett was my partner I froze. He was related to Edward. God, why can't I just be normal? I look up and see Emmett give me a huge grin, but I remain frozen with no emotion on my face. He grabbed two badminton rackets and the weird birdie.

"Here ya go." He said handing me a racket. We tossed it back and forth but mainly me picking it up after dropping it and attempting to throw it back. Only until he asked a question.

"I know it's none of my business, but what happened to your legs?" He asked curiously.

"Why the hell would you care?" I snapped coldly with a glare. He looked at me shocked.

"I'm just concerned like everyone else." He said sadly. I gave him a bitter laugh.

"You think anyone's really concerned? They probably hope whatever is happening to me gets worse so I die and get out of their life. Not that I need ANY pity." I said fiercely.

"Just like Rosie." I swear I heard him mumble. The bell rung signaling that school was over so I ran like a bat outta hell to my locker with my gym clothes and yanked my bag out of my locker and ignored the stares and laughs. I sprinted to my car. I jumped in the old beat up truck and sped off. But before I drove away, I saw Edward looking towards me and Emmett whispering words into his ear.

There was no way I'd be friends with either of them. No way I would fall in love. No matter what. I would not let this Edward Cullen get to me. No matter what I had to do to keep him out. 


End file.
